Red Eye Ramblings
by Knightrunner
Summary: I get bored and ramble sometimes. Most of the time its ff so here's all the Red Eye ramblings I've done.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: That's right! I now have Red Eye Ramblings. I have them because I wanted to write the following story but it's kinda an alternet ending to my story You Don't. I tried to write it so you don't have to read You Don't but it's still a cool idea to go read that and review it. The start of this is pretty much the same as the story it's self. I'm gonna edit some stuff. If you've read You Don't then you'll know what I change.**

Jackson stared at the gun, shock hidden behind a mask. "Caraline?" He asked, his voice calm, as if he was just talking about the weather.

She smiled slightly. "Did you really think you could fail a job without repercussions."

Jackson shrugged "It was all just an act. You never even cared about me."

Caraline nodded. "You're finally getting it. When you failed the Keefe job your boss wasn't to happy."

"So then why wait so long to take me out? Why not just poison my food or snipe me in my home?" he asked curiously.

Caraline shrugged. "Not my choice. I think they wanted you to suffer but I can see that sure won't work. Seeing as how you don't even have feelings for me. You were using me to get over her and look where that got you. You finally got your precious little Lisa back and now you're being held at gun point by your ex. You just have bad luck doncha?"

Jackson nodded. "Ya, I'd say so." he said, sounding somewhat bored.

Caraline cocked the gun. "Stop treating this like a joke and get in the car."

Jackson nodded and got in the car.

* * *

Back at Jackson's place Lisa was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the balcony. "This is taking to long." She muttered to herself. She knew these talks could take some time but it had been too long. She had tried calling him several times but he wouldn't pick up. That meant something had to be wrong.

It was making her paranoid. When she heard the front door open she rushed over and was going to hug him but stopped when she saw Caraline. Lisa stared at her, and she stared at Lisa. Caraline pushed Jackson inside and shut the door.

She directed them all into the common room, to the right of the hall. Jackson stood in front of Lisa protectivly as he said "Caraline don't do this."

Caraline scoffed. "Nothing you say will stop me. I was given a task and unlike you I won't fail."

Jackson nodded approvingly "You're determinded, I can respect that."

"Respect won't get you anything." she said calmly.

Jackson nodded again "True, but I can at least buy me some time before you shoot me." Behind him Lisa pulled out her phone and dialed a simple number in the text box. 911. Due to the population texting so much they've started excepting texts in the case of an emergency. She quickly typed a message, explaining that she and her boyfriend were being held at gunpoint. Now all they could do was wait for the police.

Caraline rolled her eyes at Jackson "You really think you have a chance?"

Jackson glanced around the room "Well you haven't killed us yet."

She took a few steps towards them, looking around Jackson for a moment to see Lisa. She smirked and said "You know, after everything Lisa went through I didn't expect her to cower behind you."

Lisa glared at her but kept her mouth shut, letting Jackson talk. "She's braver then you. She has a heart." he said harshly, emphasising Caraline's lack of emotion.

She smirked again "Oh right, because a heart makes the world go round. Wake up Jack, you're as much a cold hearted killer as I am."

Jackson turned his head slightly to look at Lisa, his eyes becoming ice. He smirked and stepped away from Lisa, turning to face her in the process "Sorry Leese but she's right."

Lisa stared at him in shock "But- I thought- Jackson you can't be serious!"

He just smirked and looked at Caraline. He tilted his head away from Lisa, silently telling Caraline he wanted to talk. They both turned their backs on Lisa. "Good to see you've still got some sense in you." Caraline commented.

Jackson chuckled "Never lost it. Simply took a break, figured I could have some fun with her. Then you came along and messed it up."

Caraline frowned at him "Now how'd you know I was the one to remind Lisa what you did to her."

He raised an eyebrow "So that was you? That's for telling me."

Caraline smiled "Still up to your old tricks I see."

Jackson nodded "Indeed, although now that you've messed up my plans I guess all that left to do is take out Leese?"

She nodded, tossing a brown curl of hair out of her face. They turned around to see her gone. The both cursed then split up to find her. They were standing by the front door so she couldn't have gotten out that way and the only other external door was to the balcony. That would only dead end her, unless she wants to take her chances with the forty to fifty foot drop. Jackson ran to his bedroom and searched there as well as the bathrooms, while Caraline checked the common rooms. They both met up next to a closet in the front hall. Caraline was about to say something when Jackson opened the closet, finding Lisa hidden in there.

"Leese, what did you expect to do in a closet?" Jackson asked.

Lisa glared at him, "You lied to me Jackson. H-how could you do that? You said that lying never served your needs so why does it now?" she asked, severely hurt by the face that she thought everything would get back to how it was but turns out that can't happen.

Jackson shook his head "That was a completely different situation Leese. Lying then didn't serve me, here on the other hand it does.

Before the conversation could go any farther the police burst in the door. Caraline glanced at the door before quickly aiming the gun at Lisa and pulling the trigger. The officer in front, a young man grabbed her hand at the last moment, causing her shot to miss it's mark. Lisa let out a scream however, just from the shock of the gun going off. The officer dealt with hand cuffing while another officer caught Jackson and hand cuffed him.

When Jackson and Caraline were hand cuffed and outside the young officer came back inside to find Lisa on the ground crying. He knelt down beside her, removing his jacket and putting it on her shoulders. "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked.

Lisa looked up at him, tears still flowing down her face. "I-I think so."

"Ma'am what happened?" he asked.

Lisa wiped the tears away and said "He lied to me. He acted like he loved me then turned on me. H-he tried to kill me."

"Why would he do that?"

Lisa shook her head "I don't know. Maybe so Caraline wouldn't kill him?"

"Why would she want to kill him?" the officer asked.

Lisa buried her face in the officer's shoulder, hoping to feel safe again. "He's the one who tried to kill Charles Keefe. He failed and his boss wasn't happy."

The young officer slowly wrapped his arms around her "You're safe now. It'll be okay." he said, honestly feeling sorry for her. He'd read the reports on the Keefe case and knew what she'd gone through during the flight. He didn't know about everything since then, but what he did know was enough to make him feel her pain. For several minutes the office just sat there, holding Lisa. Soon another officer came inside "Blake you're needed outside. They're giving us a hard time."

The officer, Blake, looked at Lisa and said "I gotta go deal with this okay?" he glanced up at the other officer "Mensu'll look after you okay?"

Lisa nodded slowly so Blake stood up and walked past Mensu to get outside. The older officer walked over to Lisa once Blake was outside and sat down beside her. After a few minutes of silence he asked her "Is there anyone you need to call?"

Lisa had stopped crying but was still hugging Blake's jacket around her, looked at the officer. She nodded "My dad." Mensu simply pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. She made a quick call to her dad, telling him briefly what had happened and that she needed him to pick her up.

Within an hour Jackson and Caraline were locked up, Joe had arrived to take Lisa back to her home and Blake had begun working on pressing charges on Jackson and Caraline. A few weeks passed and Blake kept in touch with Lisa, at first to make sure she was okay and that the trial was going in her favor but as the weeks turned to months they became friends. Lisa was still timid around him but eventually opened up. He was easily someone she could trust, even after everything she'd been through.


	2. Over You

_But you went away_

How dare you

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to_

_Ever get over you_

Lisa sighed, looking out the window of her new condo. She'd moved after the ordeal with Jackson and Caraline, figuring that staying in one place wasn't a good idea. Though she couldn't bring herself to leave Miami, despite what had happened. The song on the radio reminded her of Jackson, as if she didn't think about him enough. They'd broken it off once and it should have stayed that way but it didn't. They both still felt for each other, or she thought so anyway. Turns out he didn't. It was all a cruel game he was playing to satisfy his sadistic needs. His game ended though, when Caraline came and pushed them apart. Not that Jackson would mind. He was annoyed by her intrusion, it messed up his game, but he still scared Lisa and reminded her that she can't escape him.

The sound of her front door opening made her jump slightly. Her head jerked around to look at the door, she sighed in relief when she saw Blake walk in, his uniform was dirty and he looked tired. Obviously he'd had a long day at work so Lisa flicked off the radio and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss and said "Dinner's waiting."

He smiled at her, he was several inches taller so he had to look down at her. "Thanks, I'll clean up then be there in a second." he gave her a quick kiss then went to wash off. A few minutes later Blake was downstairs at the table with Lisa. He'd changed into a red shirt that was maybe a size too small and slightly stained blue jeans. His black hair had been brushed but still fell in his face, but Lisa didn't mind. It was actually pretty adorable to her.

They ate a nice dinner that Lisa had cooked but through the whole meal Blake could tell something was off with Lisa. When they were done they walked out onto the balcony that over looked the small courtyard their building was near. Blake wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, letting her back lean onto his chest. For several minutes they just stood there, silently enjoying each others company. Blake broke the silence when he asked "You doing okay Leese?"

He could feel her tense in his arms, obviously aware he'd noticed she was upset. "Yea...just I'll never get over Jackson. Not fully."

"Don't let your past get in the way of us okay?" he said, knowing that false reassurenses wouldn't help.

Lisa twisted around in his arms so she was facing him "I won't." she said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.


End file.
